1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of drum handling and specifically to a drum cart having a spill containment feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal drums or barrels are commonly used to transport liquids. Typically, the drums are cylindrical and have 55 or 30 gallon capacities. It is often necessary to transport individual drums manually. For this purpose, dollies or carts are commonly used. One such cart is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,648 to Dickson.
For a variety of reasons, the drums sometimes leak. Caps or plugs may be poorly fit or installed, seals may wear or corrode, or overflow may collect on the top. Spills may also occur during filling or emptying of a drum. Sometimes, the contents of the drum is toxic or hazardous. Therefore, it is desirable to have a cart for transporting drums which will contain spills or leaks from the drum.